


Maybe Like This...?

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: Maybe it happened? Maybe it was just a Dream...





	Maybe Like This...?

**Author's Note:**

> A short fanlic....second of a few
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> -Falling Fast

It might have started like this...

Walking into the room, I see you sitting at the small table in the kitchen. Your chair is pushed up against the wall with the sun shining in on you through the window. Your right hand is draped down on the table, while the other has a cup of coffee, maybe? Most likely it’s hot cocoa. You being the cup to your lips, sipping it slowly. I smile at you, your eyes have followed me the whole time. I sit down on the chair opposite side of you placing my glass of water down on the table. 

I take the hand that’s on the table into mine and ask you how your day went? You turn your body towards me and put down your cup. As you tell me about your day, your thumb caresses the top of my fingers, playing with my nails a little. I don’t think you realize you’re even doing it, making me smile. Two can play at this game. I turn your hand over, palm facing up and run my nails across your palm, down your fingers, my index finger playing back and forth, as I listen to you tell me about your day. My movements don’t even phase you, you keep talking. 

I place my elbow on the table resting my chin on my hand, listening, watching, enjoying this moment. Our eyes never leaving each as the conversation goes on. I could get lost in your eyes, so beautiful, and if I’m not careful, I might miss something you say. Your voice is like soft rain on a summer day. My smile never leaves as we talk. You could talk for hours, about anything, and I’d find it fascinating. 

You stop talking and look down at our joined hands and smile, realizing the teasing of my fingers. You look up and tell me the staring is creepy, laughing, as you get up to put your cup in the sink. Can you blame me? I say. Over your shoulder you tell me to hush as you start to rinse off your cup. I stand up, take my glass and walk towards you, my hand goes on your shoulder as I tell you not to worry about the dishes. It’s no problem, you tell me and I just shake my head. 

My finger tips follow your shoulder blade over as I start to walk away towards the fridge to get more water. You smile and a little shiver goes down your back or maybe I was just imagining it. You put the cup on the drying mat and turn towards me to grab the hand towel off the counter. I can feel the warmth of your body behind me as you move closer. 

You step back placing the towel back on the counter as I turn around. Placing the glass of water down, my hands grasp the edge of the counter, foot automatically rest against the cabinet. Here we are inches apart, looking deeply into each other’s eyes. I look down from your eyes to your lips and back up. I bite my lower lip cause I really wanna kiss you, to feel your lips against mine. You must have the same idea cause you step in close. Your hands go to my waist as your eyes drift to my lips and back up, smiling. Centimeters apart now. 

My tongue slips out just enough to wet my bottom lip and I know that drives you crazy cause your eyes get darker. My hands slip up your forearm to your shoulders, one playing on the nape of the neck, the other holding your cheek. My thumb caresses your cheek bone, following down to your chin, touching your bottom lip, oh so softly. My head tilts and my eyes close as our lips touch in the briefest of a kiss. We come apart, foreheads touching. I can smell the scents of her. The smell of her shampoo from her shower this morning. The hot cocoa she just had. They are amazing and absolutely her. 

Our breaths combine as I lean in closing the distance once again. Our lips open just a little, just a little tease of something more. She smiles against my lips and I so badly want to know what she’s thinking. Her hands have moved up to my rib cage then sliding back down to my waist, teasing me, the same motion over and over.


End file.
